


THE FOUND POEM

by wellmet



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/pseuds/wellmet
Summary: A poem about how Bodie and Ray found love





	THE FOUND POEM

**Author's Note:**

> A poem about how Bodie and Ray found love

THE FOUND POEM  
Meretseger 1987

'How do I love thee?  
Let me count the ways.'  
Drunk, sober, sad and angry.  
Quiet nights in front of the telly,  
Shoot outs in dark alleys.  
Torn apart my bullets -   
Or grief.  
Can't think of a way I don't love you.

'The love that dare not speak it's name.'  
That's what they use to call it - years ago.  
Finally I understand why.  
If I spoke I'd ruin everything.  
Trust, friendship, comrades-in-arms.  
Wish I could feel your arms around me.  
I wish, I wish ….  
If wishes were horses …

'I loved you once in silence.'  
Me who loves words!  
I didn't mean you to find that poem  
But I'm glad you did, very glad.  
Freudian slip? - Maybe.  
No more loving in silence,  
You're a noisy bugger, love.

That is the right word. Look it up.  
Twin sin cities on the plain?  
Always wondered what they were doing in …  
Yeah? You reckon? Sounds like fun,   
Wanna try it and see?

'All you need is love.'  
Well, not really - but almost.  
Couldn't live - not without it,  
I've got used to being loved -  
Being cared about and for and with.  
And when it ends? And it will end one day.  
Then I will end, too.  
Die of a broken heart? No, not me.  
But die of lock of love - oh, yes.  
You, too? Is it selfish to say I'm glad?  
Let's go together, then - some day.  
Mean while I love you and you love me.  
And someday may never come. 

** The Twin Sin Cities are, of course, Sodom and Gomorrah, and I always did wonder what they were doing in Gomorrah!


End file.
